


Funny Little Feeling

by ciaan



Category: Smallville
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Porn Battle, Red Kryptonite, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from episode 4x11 Unsafe. Written in January 2009 for the prompt 'bite' in the Porn Battle VII.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny Little Feeling

They materialize inside a dimly lit bank vault in Las Vegas. Clark is still on top of her, and Alicia rolls her hips up. They've been engaged for almost five minutes now, and she doesn't feel any need to wait until after the wedding. She's so wet, aching for it. For him.

Clark shifts against her and Alicia brings her legs up, wrapping them around his waist, his jeans rubbing on her thighs and calves, her knees pressed to the bare skin of his sides, her heels tucked against his ass. Her fingers thread through his hair. He grins, teeth sharp and bright, her necklace dangling down from his neck. His right hand slides past her bra, along her side, over her skirt and then onto the smooth skin of her thigh.

He kisses her deep and she sucks on his tongue, their hips rocking. The pressure of him between her legs and the bulge she can feel under his jeans send waves of need through her.

His lips slip away, the edge of his teeth tracing the line of her jaw, his mouth moving down over her throat. Alicia moans softly. Clark continues down past her collarbone, over the swell of her breast. His teeth close on the hem of her bra and drag it down, ripping it. She doesn't care. She'll buy a new one. She'll never wear one again, since they'll spend all their time naked and joined together, becoming one.

Clark bites down on her nipple and Alicia arches up under him. She can feel herself getting even wetter, and she shuts her eyes, gasping for breath. He sucks hard, pulling twitches and shivers out of her body, sending bolts of lightning through her muscles. She clenches her arms and legs tighter around him.

"Now. Please," she begs, thrusting her hips up.

Clark pulls away suddenly, lifting her with him as he stands and setting her on her feet on the floor. Alicia leans against him, trembling and not wanting to stand. He laughs, almost cruel, his hands holding her steady. "You said you wanted this to last forever, baby. Time to break out of here with the cash and get to the wedding. You want to pick out a nice dress, right?"


End file.
